Konoha's Blossom
by Sakura Sama 101
Summary: The sequel of Akatsuki's flower. Kari and Itachi try to survive the rollercoaster ride of parenthood as Hinata and Sasuke realize new found feelings, and in the middle of all this, the Akatsuki want revenge and the time has come to claim it!
1. Beginnings

_Another day…another story to be procrastinated on…but oh well…at least I'm still writing and hopefully I've still got it. Kay, this is the Sequel to Akatsuki's flower, so if you're going to read this fanfic, I suggest reading Akatsuki's flower first, cause I won't answer questions that can easily be answered by reading the first fic. Or I might, depends on what mood I happen to be in. I also suggest REVIEWING on the first one too if you decide to read it. _

_Summary: The sequel of Akatsuki's flower. Kari and Itachi try to survive the rollercoaster ride of parenthood as Hinata and Sasuke realize new found feelings, and in the middle of all this, the Akatsuki want revenge and the time has come to claim it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Chapter 1: Beginnings

As you get older, you start to realize things, things you never thought of before. You learn new lessons and you remember the old ones. You learn to enjoy the small things cause who knows when you'll ever experience them again, at least under the same circumstances. Eventually everyone learns this but this story is the journey up to this moment, after all, the journey of life is the greatest story we have to offer ourselves.

We begin our story at around 3 in the morning. Taro was at it again and was bawling his poor head off.

"Mmmm…" Itachi groaned.

"Rock-paper-scissors." Kari murmured groggily in the darkness fumbling for the light. They picked, Kari had scissors and Itachi had paper. So he went to check on Taro. The crying was quickly stifled. Kari felt the mattress sink as they came back. It was pretty much the same routine every night but it varied in times. It had been 2 weeks since they came home from the hospital. Kisame found a lady friend and moved in with her. Deidara moved in with Naomi, the crying and screaming was so terrible they moved out within a matter of days.

It was a good thing, as the house was getting too crowded anyway. They heard Sasuke stir as quiet settled in. After 2 more disturbances it was finally morning. Sasuke left to do more missions with team 7 and after his mission is completed he was going to spend the night at Naruto's.

Kari figured it was easier to just wear a bra then to wear a shirt which would hinder her movement. It was lucky that they didn't have too much unexpected company or they'd be in for quite a shock, like those poor Jehovah witnesses, god rest their souls.

Kari usually spent much of her time in the tub, or on the couch. Itachi did what he could to help but there were some things he wasn't able to do. He had no idea how to turn on the vacuum, it was more complicated than it looked. Kari began to come around though. In another week Kari was almost back to her old self.

Soon it wasn't uncommon to see her have one or both of the babies strapped onto her, as she continued on her daily life. They all adapted fairly well to being slaves to these little dictators. The first month went by fairly slow, but once adjustments were made and as everyone started to mature, things began to get easier. The second month went by a little faster. Kisame and Deidara came over to visit one day.

Kari opened the door, "Come in!" She led them inside. They all sad town in the living room, "So how are you guys?"

Kisame paled, "Uh…not good."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…I may or may not have gotten my girlfriend pregnant." Kisame answered.

There was silence. Everyone knew except for Kari.

"What? Were you trying or was it an accident?"

"Accident."

"Were you guys drunk?"

"No."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Kisame asked.

"Can I meet her? Just so I know she isn't imaginary, or worse, a blow up doll?" Kari asked.

"Uh sure cause I was gonna invite you to dinner."

"Yay free food!" Kari did a celebratory pose, but Itachi nudged her in the rubs, "Oh right! We'd be honoured to come and enjoy your company, along with the free food."

Itachi shook his head, Kari was still as cheap as always…not on Kakuzu's scale but still cheap. Kisame sweat-dropped, "Well, if everyone comes over at around 6ish…I think it should be enough time."

So everyone visited for a little longer, then Deidara and Kisame left to go get ready. Kari was reading the TV guide, but threw it away when she saw it was for Edmonton. She looked up the guide on the TV and looked to find out what specials came on tonight.

"Goddamn it!" She cursed.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

Kari was fuming, "Not only do I miss Larry the Cable Guy…but I also miss Jeff Dunham's spark of insanity and…the roast of Dennis Leary!"

"So I take it 'free food' is not enough compensation." Itachi replied.

"Damn straight it isn't! Those are hours of my life wasted, hours I will never get back at a party I won't enjoy fully because of these monsters…that I love very much." Kari finished, rocking Meiyou.

Itachi shook his head, "I'm sure that they'll probably have the T.V going, it won't be that bad."

Kari looked hopeful, "So we don't have to wear the ceremony stuff?!"

"No." Itachi answered but smiled evilly, "But in two weeks you will have to."

"Stupid clans! They can go one meeting without us there!" Kari sighed, "Well I don't think they want me there in my pajamas…Hyuuga Hiashi might just finally snap…" Kari left for the nursery to set the now sleeping Meiyou down. She got into some training clothes. Then it was time to pack the diaper bag, which took a considerable short time considering it's size.

Sasuke opened the door just as Kari was in a panic attack as she was trying to remember where she put Meiyou. "Did you try the nursery?" Saskue asked.

Kari paled, "Right! I can't believe I forgot!"

"Me and the rest of the world can." Sasuke answered with a grin.

Kari came back with a still sleeping Meiyou, "Let's hope this is the last time this happens."

"It won't be." Sasuke replied.

"Great! Now you just jinxed it!" Kari muttered.

Itachi walked in, "Sasuke, Kari and I are going to Kisame's would you like to join us?"

Sasuke flashed a grin, "Will there be free food?"

Itachi sweat-dropped, "Yes…there probably will be…"

"Okay, I'm in." Sasuke answered.

So they hauled out the stroller from WalMart, which Kari still had a vendetta against, but it got them from point A to B which was all that mattered. In 10 minutes they made it to the house. Itachi knocked on the door. They were greete4d by a very slim girl with pale blue skin and long purple hair, she had fins on her ears and was dressed in a sea themed kimono.

'_Why do I feel very under dressed all of a sudden…?'_ Kari asked herself.

"Oh, please come in and make yourselves at home!" Her voice was quiet but flowed like a small brook.

"You aren't imaginary! Or a blow up doll!" Kari blurted before she realized what she said. She covered her mouth, not trusting what would come out. "I'm sorry…" she said, but it was muffled.

"It's alright…I'm used to it." She answered. "I'm Yuri."

"I'm Uchiha Kari."

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Sasuke."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Good! Introductions are made!" Kisame walked in.

"Ah, here comes the free loader!" Kari joked.

"Oh Kari that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Kisame grinned.

"On the inside you are."

"Not really." He reached for the door, Kari jumped in so she wouldn't be left outside. Everyone went to the living room for snacks, or…that was what Kari assumed, but when there was none she clamped her mouth shut and said nothing, there had to be food eventually…and if she made an ass of herself she had Itachi's displeasure and Kisame's wrath to deal with.

'_Well, at least the twins are still sleeping…' _ Kari thought. Taro began to cry, _'Or not.'_ Kari sighed. _'I'm just going to stop thinking…' _ Her eyes crossed for a few moments when no one was looking and she switched into autopilot and tended to Taro. All was going well until supper…

"How is it? Handling twins, does it become unbearable or beyond your tolerance? Does it sometimes become too much for you?" Yuri asked Kari.

"I don't want to tonight, I'm constipated…" was Kari's quick response.

"…I beg your pardon?" Yuri asked flabbergasted. The others exchanged glances.

"I ate too much of that cheese…I knew you told me not to but it tastes so good!"

"Wrong frequency." Sasuike smirked and hit Kari in the head.

"But mommy! I don't wanna go to school today! I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!" Kari exclaimed. Sasuke poked her again.

"Oww! What the H?!" She pouted.

"On autopilot?" Itachi asked.

"If by autopilot you mean completely turned off my brain, then yes I was."

Kisame shook his head, Yuri was too horrified for words.

"Kari, your scaring Yuri. She was asking you a question." Itachi informed her.

"Oh! My bad! Ask it again!" Kari said in rapt attention.

"Do you find things get overwhelming with Taro and Meiyou?"

Kari gave Yuri a quizzical look, "Of course it does! Every freaking day of my life is a life or death struggle to make sure I'm still in one piece-" Kari was cut off by Kisame.

"Which we see you are losing that battle…"

"Shut up you oversized goldfish!" Kari thwacked him across the table. "One word of warning though…YOUR BODY IS NEVER THE SAME! Everything on your body that you take pride in gets horribly destroyed!"

There was silence until Itachi cleared his throat, "I think Kari's T.V show is on, excuse us." Itachi took Kari into the other room "You're embarrassing everyone."

Kari puffed up, "No! I'm being me!"

Itachi scratched his head irritated, "Can you be less like you?"

"No!" Kari answered indignantly. "Its better she knows what I am like now than to lead her on and deceive her." Kari began to poke his chest, "And why are you acting so ashamed, do you not want me to be me?" Kari paused as some glimmer of comprehension showed on her face. "Oh I get it! You're trying to show off now that you're the head of the Uchiha clan! You let that inflate your already big ego!"

Kari began to pack up her bag with the baby supplies and began to pack everyone into the stroller. "Kari, now that you're part of the head family you do have to show some restraint, because it isn't just about you anymore."

Kari stiffened, "I'm going home." And she slammed the door behind her.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples, then walked back to the others. They pretended that there wasn't a big fight in their living room just moments ago. Sasuke did all he could to act indifferent and managed by some small miracle.

"Honeymoon's over…" Kisame muttered.

_END!_

_Good? Bad? Really bad? Lol it's been a while since I bothered to write anything, my last final is tomorrow and it's bio so I'm all good ^_^ so I have lots of time to update now…I just hope I don't sleep all the time away and actually do something…well please review! And read the prequel xD peace out!_

_Sakura Sama 101_


	2. Forgiveness

_Hi sorry for not updating for so long…part of that was because of school with homework and concentrating on grad, and the other bit was just from dealing with work and trying to rest to make sure I didn't collapse in the hallway to die by stomping. And right when I was able to post…the fucking internet was out…gah I was mad! So yes…here is the next chapter of Konoha's Blossom (I keep wanting to type Akatsuki's flower…)_

**Bold is Inner Kari as usual…**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not make any profit from writing this. _

Unlike most women of the time, Kari was perfectly happy with sleeping on the couch. After putting the twins in a bassinet beside her, that was where she stayed. The couch was leather and very long and soft, very rarely did she ever get a 'Leather Sweat.' and if she did it didn't bother her too much. Kari would have been stoked if they could replace the bed with the couch, but Itachi had to be uppity and say no. The couch was Kari's haven so when the others came home that was where they found her. The guys didn't fear much but they didn't want to chance waking her up.

Kari stared at the ceiling all night, mulling over the fight.

'Okay…I will admit I was a little over the top, but since when did it become a crime to have fun with friends? It wasn't like I dressed like a prostitute and went down to the cop shop to annoy him!' Kari thought angrily to herself.

'**Remember that course we took that taught us how to feel what it's like in someone else's shoes?'** Inner Kari asked.

'Yeah! It was annoying! Not to mention stupid and pointless…'

Inner Kari heaved a sigh, **'That's not the point!'**

'Then what's the point?'

'**The point is to try and look at things through Itachi's eyes.'**

'Yeah, I guess he's got a lot to deal with…and I don't help things…'

'**Good, glad we straightened that out. I'm going to sleep…'**

The next morning Kari woke to the sounds of male chatter and dishes clinking. She tried rolling over to block the sun from her eyes. After 15 minutes, she gave up and went to the kitchen.

"Morning." Kari stretched.

Sasuke flashed a cocky grin, Good afternoon more like." He answered.

As Kari popped a few toaster strudels in the toaster Naruto made his noisy appearance, Sakura appeared hot on his heels.

"Sasuke-teme! Kakashi-sensei's late again so we decided to stay at your joint for a few moments!" Naruto shouted, Sakura was quick to give him a sharp blow to the head.

"Naruto! Lower your voice, the babies could be napping!" Sakura scolded him.

Naruto sweatdropped, "Whoops…my bad."

"S'alright, Taro seems to be getting better. Itachi, where are they?" Kari internally braced herself for the numerous awful situations that formed in her mind.

"In the nursery sleeping." He answered normally.

"I'll come back later then! Sakura chirped, "Guys we better get going before Kakashi decides to show up and gets PMSy…"

The dynamic trio teleported out of there.

Kari busied herself by putting icing on the strudels.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said as he put an arm around her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry also, I know things aren't like what they used to be…I'm still having trouble adjusting…" Kari admitted.

"Neither of us asked to be in this situation, and we definitely are blessed, but this whole police and head clan business is getting to me as well."

Kari giggled, "Life definitely wasn't as complicated when we were in the Akatsuki…" Kari trailed off, after Itachi gave her a look, "Kinda." She added. They made it to the nursery and picked up the twins. They then went to the living room and watched TV.

"You know…I'm thinking we should have a baby shower." Kari suggested.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing…I guess…"

Kari sighed, "Your Uchiha antisocial genes acting up again!?" she teased.

"Maybe."

"It won't be so bad. We get presents and see everyone!" Kari prodded.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Kari cheered, "There's quite a lot of stationary in the cupboard so I'll get started on invitations!" Kari went to grab them then quickly came back and went to work on them. The twins were playing in the playpen happily until Taro took away a toy Meiyou was playing with, thus she began to whimper, which only made Taro whimper louder. Kari got up with another toy to try and soothe Meiyou. In the end she was able to exchange her toy with Taro and gave it back to Meiyou. "Your son is going to be a troublemaker."

Itachi smirked, "Of course he is."

"As long as he doesn't get arrested, and or becomes a missing nin, and especially isn't mean to girls, then I don't care…"

Kari continued invitations after Itachi left for the police corp. A few hours later Sasuke came home.

"So?" Kari asked, "How did it go?"

"Just stupid guard duty." Sasuke answered.

"It's still important."

"I understand that, but it's still boring. I want to do a mission like the one to the land of waves." Sasuke answered.

"Be careful what you wish for…" Kari sighed, "You could be deported to the land of snow…"

"Pfft! What are the chances of that happening?" Sasuke asked in his cocky voice.

"You never know." Kari answered. There was a knock at the door, "Come in!" Sakura came in quickly followed by Naruto. Sakura ran over to the play pen and Naruto ran over to annoy Sasuke.

"We were curious if you guys wanted to see the new princess Gail movie that just came out today." Sakura asked with a smile on her face.

"Well…I'd love to but, the twins plus a movie equals a lot of pissed off people so…I'll have to pass…but you guys can videotape it for me…" Kari grinned.

"Kari-chan that's illegal!" Sakura cried.

"Itachi doesn't need to know…" Kari giggled.

"Fine…" Sasuke sighed as he grabbed their video camera.

"Hope you don't mind if it's upside down. Cause we are going to break in because we have no money." Naruto chirped.

"Fine…" Kari sighed, "I can always try and fix it on the super computer." The gang made for the door, "And don't get arrested! Cause I don't want to have to explain to Itachi and his whole big holy unrighteousness on why you were upside down in the theatre bootlegging movies."

"Kay!" Naruto pumped his fist, "We won't get arrested! Believe it!" and he shut the door.

"Now what do I do?" Kari sighed. She decided to go for a walk. Itachi wouldn't be back until late and there was nothing else to do, she quickly gathered up the twins and put them in the stroller and off they went 'Sasuke needs a girlfriend! But who to choose…and would he go for it? At least it would be something to do in spare time…' Kari thought to herself. She walked a little longer then came home to sleep after unpacking the stroller and putting the twins to bed.

The next day Kari was woken up by a 'trying to hide his excitement' Sasuke, "I'm going on a mission to the land of snow."

"I told you!" Kari grinned, "Pack warm clothes!" Kari got out of bed and began to make it. "How long are you gone for?"

"Until the actress who plays princess Gail is done shooting in the land of snow."

"Ahh…an escort mission."

"She isn't too happy with it."

"Then she should suck it up and quit being a whiny little bitch!"

"So violent…"

"I'll show you violent when I choke you with your Hitai-ate."

Sasuke chuckled as he left. Kari quickly got ready and went to the kitchen, she was greeted by the sight of Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and of course Sasuke.

Kari decided she would start the day off right by saying, "Wow! You guys are really digging to the bottom of the shit barrel when it comes to missions…"

Kakashi just sighed, "Tell me about it…"

"Okay-"

"It was a rhetorical statement…"

"Yeah I know…I wanted to answer it though…" Kari pouted.

"How long do you think this mission will take?" Itachi asked.

"Hopefully not much longer than two months at the latest…" Kakashi answered.

"YES! One less mouth to feed!" Kari began to eat a bowl of cereal. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What!? It saves money that will probably go to you anyway." Kari dug into her wallet and handed Sasuke some Ryo.

"Aww…I want some Ryo!" Naruto whined.

Sakura immediately hit him on the head, "You don't just ask other people for money like its candy!"

"Oww…" Naruto rubbed his head where a nice little bump formed; Kari was pulling a few bills out for Naruto.

"I'm giving this to you on one condition…you are NOT to spend it ALL on Ramen!" She gave Naruto the money, she also gave Sakura some Ryo too.

"I don't need any." Kakashi quickly said.

"Good cause I wasn't giving you any." Kari stuck her tongue out at him.

"We should go now." Kakashi sat up, the three genin followed.

"AWW! I'm sorry!" Kari pouted.

"It's not you. We just got paged by the higher ups to get a move on, they're leaving Konoha in an hour."

After goodbyes were said, they were out the door.

Kari breathed a sigh of relief, "Finally! I thought they'd never leave…"

Itachi snorted, "In about an hour you'll be crying and saying you miss him."

Kari scoffed, "Haha! Yeah right! We'll just see about that!"

An hour later…

Itachi walked into the living room to see Kari holding Mika, her golden lab, bawling her eyes out.

"I miss Sasuke!!"

Itachi gave her a blank stare, "Watch Harry Potter 4 and it will give you something new to cry about."

Kari glared but its effect was decreased significantly by the tears, "Shut up! You're such an ass! But…the goblet of fire sounds like a marvelous idea!"

2 hours later…

Kari was bawling her eyes out.

"I'm scared to see your reaction to Fred Weasly's death." Itachi commented.

"You shut your whore mouth, you are not worthy to speak his name!" Kari put on a mock angry voice.

"Okay then…?" Itachi got ready to leave for work and Kari tended to the twins.

"Be safe." Kari grinned at him.

"Don't need to be…" Itachi flashed the trademark Uchiha cocky grin, and then walked out the door.

Kari sighed, "Now what am I going to do?" Kari went through all the housework she already did. The roast of Joan Rivers was coming on so she decided to have the PVR record it. Kari suddenly got a bright idea. She picked up the phone and waited patiently for anyone to answer it.

"Hello?" She heard through the other line.

"Yo Hinata! Its Kari, I'm going to be by myself for a whole, want to come over and have a girls' night?"

"Yes! I-I was just t-thinking on phoning! My father is out of town so yeah my o-only problem is N-Neji-niisan…but he should be having a date with T-Tenten so…I'll be right over."

"Kay."

Hinata hung up. Kari patiently and by patiently I mean she wasn't doing a very good job by pacing the living room floor and eagerly looking out the window at the slightest noise. The only thing that was on TV was 'Are you smarter than a fifth grader'…and there's only so much of that show you can take before you think it's a complete hoax because they ask grade 12 questions that half the kids on that show don't know anyway. For what felt like an eternity, but was actually half an hour she waited until there was a knock on the door.

Kari opened the door after shoving Mika out of the way and ushered Hinata inside. They sat on the couch and immediately began to socialize.

"So Hinata…how do you feel about Naruto being gone for a long time?" Kari teased.

"He has to do what he has to do, and I realize now that Naruto is too in love with Sakura and that she is beginning to return his feelings. It's better to kill it off now before it destroys me." Hinata balefully sighed.

"Aww…I know how that is…" Kari nodded, "I bet there's someone out there that's way better, as mean as it sounds, I have a feeling that someone will soon change your life." Kari got up due to babies crying. Hinata followed and both quickly tended to the babies and went back to the couch. "They should sleep for a while now…" Kari sighed.

"Taro seems to be g-getting better." Hinata commented.

"Yeah thank goodness…" Kari answered, "Hey do you want some wine? There's nothing better than drinking your problems away…"

"You-You can't drink! And…And neither can I!"

"Well I know I can't. Besides what people don't know won't hurt them! Besides I got the sweet stuff, none of that dry crap that can burn the taste buds off your tongue.

"Just…Just one."

"Don't worry this is our secret." Kari went to the kitchen and came back with half a glass full for Hinata, "Besides, the best way to watch a roast is when you're a little tipsy anyway, the jokes always seem that much funnier."

During the show Kari pondered about who would be a good match for Hinata, and the only person that came to mind was Sasuke. She remembered Sasuke's crush on her when she was little, it was all a matter of awakening it again. Thus Kari vowed that her next big task was to bring Sasuke and Hinata together, not only because she thought they complemented eachother well but she was curious to see what kind of child could come out of a union between a Hyuga and an Uchiha, if things ever developed that far.

Kari smiled, yes, it was time to play matchmaker.

_END_

_Personally, I love Hinata and Sasuke as a pairing. I know there are some out there who don't like it, as they believe it touches the waters of incest since I guess they are very distantly related. And I'm not changing my plans for this pairing in this story. And for those people who are wondering when I'm going to get to the loose ends I left in the first story, let me get there…I'm trying to build up the situation in this one first. I get the feeling people have no patience these days so I'm just saying all this now, cause my friend updated stuff and she instantly got bombarded with questions about how things should happen and why things happened that she was obviously going to answer in future chapters. I know not all people are like that but it seems like people are more often than not, but anyways I hope you liked this chapter, and that you'll review, if not add it to your __favourites__ or alerts. _

Sakura Sama 101 signing off.


	3. Of Meteors and surprise announcements

_Ugh my internet is slowly driving me crazy, it never wants to work and when it does I have so much to catch up on I never even think of updating! And it pisses me right off, but at least when I go to university this fall I know my internet will be stable which is a comforting thought. But well, life goes on and hopefully the internet can stay stable at home too…I hope ^_^ anyways here's the next chapter_

_Italics are hand signs_

**BOLD IS JUTSU**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

It was a boring 2 months later when Sasuke came home, after many unwanted hugs and happy greetings and Naruto's rendition of the trip later everyone was finally settled down in the living room. Taro and Meiyou were moving around in their playpen making noises while the rest of them were sitting on the couches. The twins were also looking around curious about all the people in their house. Kari got out refreshments for everyone.

"It's amazing how much they've grown!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes…which is why I'm having a baby shower, I know that it's late but it felt wrong to have it while all of you were gone."

"Which really translates to, 'You didn't want newborn stuff so you waited till they were at an age where you could get more practical things and not have to buy them yourself." Sasuke translated.

Kari feigned hurt, "How could you even think I would do something like that?!"

"Because you could."

"Well it would be an added bonus." Kari admitted as she grabbed a few envelopes, "Here are the invitations, it is not mandatory to bring a gift." She paused to glare at Sasuke as she handed out the invites.

"Will there be ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Probably…" Kari answered.

"It would be best if we were to submit our mission. Thank you for the invitation." Kakashi poofed away and his students followed after quick goodbyes.

Fifteen minutes later Hinata was at the door, Kari let her in juggling the door and Meiyou in her hands. Hinata changed a bit in two months, her hair, which was kept supremely short was now brushing her shoulders, and as Kari had her over much more often and taught her things, Hinata was becoming more confident in herself.

Today the two were setting up for the upcoming baby shower, which would take place in 3 days time. They were tidying up the house and cleaning out the yard, front and back.

"Ugh…I'm using muscles that I forgot I even had…" Kari moaned rolling her shoulders and bending her back.

"Think of it as training for a mission…" Hinata sighed, throwing weeds into a barrel.

Kari leaned on her rake having just raked all of the leaves into one place. She then began to help Hinata weed the rest of the enclosure. Taro and Meiyou were outside with them in the playpen. A few grueling hours later, all the weeds were picked and flowers were planted. Kari and Hinata stared at the huge pile of leaves and plants before them.

"How are we going to get rid of it all?" Hinata asked, "Should we begin putting them in garbage bags?"

"No. We're going to burn it." Kari said with an evil gleam in her eye.

"But…we-we don't have a fire permit!"

"I'm married to the head of police, do I look like I need a fire permit?!"

"Yes."

"No one will ever know…" Kari summoned chakra. _Tiger Monkey Boar Hare Tiger_

'She's not going to do-'

**KATON: GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU!**

'It….she did…'

The twins watched in mystified wonder as the fire burned, Kari dusted herself off, "Mission accomplished!"

All Hinata could do was shake her head as she was at a loss for words right now.

**SUITON: BAKUSHI SHOHA! **(Water release: Exploding Shockwave)

Kari put out the fire with a smug look on her face.

"What are you going to do about the big burn spot?" Hinata asked.

"That's where we put the table!! People won't be able to tell the charred earth from its shadow!"

"So you hope…" Hinata sighed.

"You're such a bummer…" Kari sighed as she picked up the playpen. The twins squealed in excitement as they began to move inside, "The bath's yours, I'd hurry and nab it before Sasuke gets here." Hinata nodded and followed Kari inside.

It was a couple minutes after Hinata went to the bath when Sasuke came back. He sat down in a chair with a pensive sigh, "Who put the crater in the yard?"

"It's not a crater!" Kari huffed.

"Whatever it is, Aniki is going to be pissed that there is a gigantic hole in the yard reeking of burnt earth and plants. He'll probably assume it was me…" Sasuke grumbled.

"Yeah probably….don't worry about it, if he starts getting cranky pants I'll give you enough time to get a decent head start."

"…That's really reassuring…"

"I try…" Kari said as she began to play with the twins, "What's with the bad mood?"

"Naruto and Sakura being lovey dovey and all of the couples that formed when we were gone."

"Like who?" Kari asked.

"Naruto and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino, even Choji found a girlfriend."

"Why don't you date one of your fangirls?"

"Because they just want to get into my pants. I want a girl who knows she loves me, and isn't going to use me for sex or one-up the other fangirls."

"Do you like anyone?" Kari prodded.

Sasuke pondered that question, "Interest more than like…I feel I should wait and see if the interest develops or goes away."

"Do I get to know who she is?"

"No."

"Awww…"

They were interrupted in the form on Hinata wearing a pale blue night gown with bunnied all over it. Sasuke was glad that she had interrupted their conversation. She walked in and sat on a chair next to Sasuke. Taro began to reach out to her and began to try to get over to her. Kari scooped him up and brought him over to Hinata.

"Looks like you have a fan." Kari held out Taro for Hinata to take. She did and began to play with him. Mika the golden lab came in and laid down in front of Kari's chair, "Dog you got excellent timing!" she put her feet on the dog.

Sasuke just shook his head, then watched Hinata play with Taro. There was a knock at the door so Kari went to go answer it. Kisame and Yuri were on the other side. "Did you know a meteor hit your front yard?" Kisame asked.

"It wasn't a meteor!" Sasuke called.

"That's the perfect story! I can tell him Sephiroth summoned a meteor to try and destroy the planet!!" Kari backed up to let them in, "He'll believe it for sure!"

"No he won't!" Sasuke yelled again, this time Hinata's giggling added to the mix.

Kari shut the door behind them and led them to the living room, "Do you guys want anything?"

"No, we're fine thank you." Yuri answered.

"Actually, just a glass of water if you'd be so kind..." Kisame requested.

"Sure." Kari quickly did so.

"No sarcastic comebacks?"

"Nope."

"No tampering with said drink?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I swear." Kari said, "I don't do that sort of thing."

Kisame and Yuri were on the small couch, Kari sat on the big one with Meiyou, "Will Itachi be home soon?" Kisame asked.

"Probably." Kari shrugged.

"What is that big hole in the yard?" Yuri asked.

"A meteor Sephiroth sent us to destroy the planet." Kari promptly answered.

"Actually…it was Kari-chan burning leaves and weeds…" Hinata answerd.

"That sounds about right…" Kisame grinned, "You're in trouble…"

"When am I NOT in trouble with that guy?" Kari teased.

"That's a good point, either way it will be funny to watch."

"Sasuke was nominated scapegoat."

"Against my will." Sasuke was quick to add.

"But yeah…I should cook supper, Yuri, want to hold Meiyou?"

"I would be honored to."

Kari put Meiyou in Yuri's arms, "Don't you dare eat her Kisame…"

"Yeah just cause I just happen to eat babies." He retorted.

"You do…don't lie!" Kari grinned then headed for the kitchen. Yuri was a little miffed by the exchange.

"It's all playful banter in good fun…no one else takes it the same way as we do except Deidara the odd time, its fun to get into a verbal battle of wits." Kisame explained.

"Everyone else is too serious or too shy." Sasuke added.

Yuri nodded, "I see…"

Kari quickly made Onigiri and Dango along with some leftover Gyoza and Soba. Things were almost done when Itachi came home; the way Kari could tell was that the door slammed in a way that someone was VERY angry.

Kari immediately walked out to the foyer to see Hinata and Yuri try to calm down both scared shitless babied. Kari took the twins off their hands and began to calm them down.

"Who did it?" Itachi's voice was laced with deadly intention. His black eyes were now vivid sharingan and their eerie gaze swept around the room.

Kari realized that this was going to get very ugly really fast and was fighting really hard not to say any of the excuses floating around in her brain, though blaming it on Deidara was turning into a viable story. She began to change Taro as she opened her mouth to speak.

"If it was Deidara, he's as good as dead." Itachi informed.

"It wasn't him." Kari answered, "It was me…I kind of went a little overboard when I was disposing some leaves and weeds."

His tone softened a little, "How did you get rid of them?" However, he was still definitely angry. The others were a little shocked that Kari was telling the truth, she always would eventually but it was always her first instinct to lie. Kari set Taro on a cushion and began to start on Meiyou.

"Goukyaku."

"You what?!" Itachi got mad, "You realize that you need a fire permit to do that!"

"I thought it pointless to get one for a one time deal. And yes I know that. I was going to call Deidara as soon as I got the chance to see if he could fix it."

Itachi let out an irritated sigh and sat down. Kari also sighted as she finished off Meiyou. Kari just now realized that she was covered in dirt, "Other than that hole, I do see an improvement to the place."

"Thanks. Hinata and I worked on it." Kari grabbed the phone and called Deidara. After explaining the situation and exchanging his services for food, they got that settled. Kari decided to have her bath after checking on her food. About 10 minutes after Kari left to bath, Deidara and Naomi were over. Itachi had Meiyou and Naomi had Taro. Deidara quickly fixed the hole with his earth jutsu. When Kari came down everyone was having fun and everything was fixed. They then had supper, which, luckily there was enough for everyone. After that they were back in the living room.

"I have an announcement to make un!" Deidara made sure everyone was paying attention before continuing, "Naomi and I are going to have a baby un!!"

They were greeted by silence as everyone was in disbelief because they had assumed that Deidara was gay, or just didn't have it in him to get it up.

"Whoo! Congratulations!" Kisame gave Deidara a high five, "Way to prove you're not gay!"

"What about your Geisha duties?" Kari aksed.

Naomi smiled, "I gave them up, I decided it was something I didn't want to do anymore, but I can teach others the arts to take my place."

Kari nodded, "Just so long as you have a back up plan."

"Don't worry about us un!" Deidara grinned.

"At least it was somewhat planned." Naomi thought aloud.

It wasn't too much longer until everyone left which was good considering everyone was going to have a busy day at the shower tomorrow.

The next morning everyone work up early to set up. And luckily it was held without a hitch…well there was that one instance where Naruto almost set fire to a pavilion but luckily it wasn't too serious. All in all it was a success, much to everyone's relief.

END!

_Gah I thought that with 3 easy classes I'd be less tired and have more time to update but Bio keeps kicking my ass and sending me homework, easy homework but still homework! Well anyways you know what to do please press that thinger on the center of the bottom and drop me a line please!!_

_Sakura Sama 101_


End file.
